Attack of Uncle Bungee
Check out the the Sequel! Attack of Uncle Bungee is the short tale of an insanely stupid uncle who took it on himself to destroy Bananaphone and failed in an amazingly dumb way that won him the ultra fail award. The event It was a fine day in Club Penguin when Uncle Bungee awoke. The penguins and immigrant pudding cups were out and about their daily business, the puffles and immigrant piffles were being fed and Johnny Grey was crying in his "crib". Uncle Bungee got dressed and stepped out the door of his room. "Morning Uncle Bungee!" screamed a telephone, and he pulled out a sledgehammer. "Now if ya dumb phone say one more thing, I'm gonna UNPLUG ya!" he muttered under his breath, and put it away. Bungee sat down at his table and picked up the paper. "Bananaphone brainwashes ANOTHER penguin into saying OMG! I GIVE YOU FREE MEMBERSHIP!" shouted the headlines as Bungee picked up his pipe. "Seems 'dese days nobody's got no sense." Bungee grumbled as he set down the paper and poured some Candypear Juice into his pipe and stirred. It turned from pink to dark green and he sucked up the juice through his pipe. BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!! BBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! rang the phone, and Uncle Bungee picked it up. "Hello? Who is it?" he shouted into the phone. "Hi, I'm Bananaphone. May I interest you into singing loudly the OMG! I GIVE YOU FREE MEMBERSHIP!?" spoke a voice on the other end of the line that sounded rather like Wikia crashing through your screen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL GET YOU BANANAPHONEY!" screamed Bungee and he pulled out a Spam container. Uncle Bungee walked to his window, took careful aim, and threw it. KERSPLAT! It hit Bananaphone right in the face and he wailed like a lobster in a frying pan. "I'll get you for this!" screamed Bananaphone as he ran into the trees. Uncle Bungee picked up a baseball bat and ran into the trees. ---- Sir Fat looked through the TV screen, smiling. So far, everything was going according to plan. ---- Bananaphone jumped into a house and whipped out a gun. "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" he screamed as he pulled the trigger and suddenly the forest was filled with a bright light. When it disappeared, Uncle Bungee lay still on the ground. "WAAAAAAAAA! I WANNA MAH MOMMY! WAAAAAAAA!" wailed Bananaphone when he realized what he had done. But Uncle Bungee wasn't dead. He was phoning the Str00del Mafia on his cell phone. "Hello? Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you take care of Bananaphone?" asked Bungee quietly. "STUPID! HE IS ONE OF OUR SECRET AGEN-- oops..." screamed the penguin on the other end of the line. And with that, a anvil fell from the sky and flattened poor Uncle Bungee. "And THAT'S what you get for threatening one of our members!" shouted the voice from the other end of the line and Uncle Bungee hung up. "Now will you say OMG! I GIVE YOU FREE MEMBERSHIP!?" asked Bananphone in a friendly voice. "Sure." replied Uncle Bungee, and with that, he shouted "OMG! I GIVE YOU FREE MEMBERSHIP!" "WHAT'S THIS? YOU'RE ATTEMPTING TO GET FREE MEMBERSHIP? HOW DARE YOU! DISNEY WILL NOW TAKE YOUR MONEY! YOU HAVE BEEN BANNED!" MWAHAHAHA!!! screamed Big Mick and Uncle Bungee was replaced with a floating sign saying "This penguin has been banned.". THE END! Trivia * Because of this, Uncle Bungee posthumously won the ultra fail award: Category:Str00del Category:Organized crime in Club Penguin Category:Spam Category:Fail Category:Stories